All our differences
by terig
Summary: "She was so different from him. She walked with a smile on her face and a spring in her step... He was Carol's polar opposite. He stalked around camp with a sullen and hostile look on his face, snarling and growling when any of the group members come within a 5 feet radius of him." Just a short one-shot, set during season 2. A little bit of the Caryl feels :)


**A/N: Well honest I dont get distracted... I'm lying... Haha I'm pretty sure I'm the most distracted person ever XD this idea came to me during biology homework, and honestly writing this down was much more exciting than photosynthesis :p**

**OMG guys how amazing was The Walking Dead on Friday XD meep! Daryl and them arms, hello sexual :3 you Americans are so lucky u get it earlier than us UK goers :(**

**Anyways this is just a one-shot which is set in season two, which was ages ago I know. Just a little Caryl feels ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TWD**

She was so different from him. She walked with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. Always making sure everyone in the group got fed, even if it meant that she didn't. That fact annoyed him so much, that the rest of the group knew that she wasn't eating as much but said nothing because it meant they got extra food. Twats the lot of 'em. But that didn't bother her at all, for she still went around thinking of the others and making sure they were all ok, not even caring about her own well being. Carol. Such a sweet name, for a sweet woman. Carol was physically perfect to him. A petit woman, with thin arms and shoulders, a wide smile and close cropped hair which was a dark grey colour and curled out at the ends ever so slightly. Yes. She was perfect. Far to perfect for him to even think about, never mind talk to. So instead he watched.

He was Carols polar opposite. He stalked around camp with a sullen and hostile look on his face, snarling and growling when any of the group members come withing a 5 feet radius of him. Coming from an abusive childhood had made him become, almost allergic to physical contact. Something the other group members were addicted to like a drug. Always touching and hugging eachother, something he never could and probably never would understand, not that he wanted to understand anyways. So he growled in the hope of scaring them all away so he would never have to join in to their horrific touchy-feely parties.

Before the apocalypse he had only ever thought of how to keep himself alive, and how to stop himself from killing his pa. Not much had changed during the apocalypse. He was still trying to keep himself alive, and he was still trying to stop himself from killing a man, Shane. Shane was a self-centred twat who he would gladly knock on his ass.

You see Rednecks like him don't need friends. That goes especially for a Dixon. They don't need anybody who ain' blood. But he couldn't help but feel compelled towards Carol. Damn annoying 's what it is.

Anything good in his life was always taken away from him and broken. It was mostly his brother Merle who did it though. Ass hole. No matter what or who it was, and no matter what age he was, Merle always took it away from him and destroyed it. Carol was something good in his life right now and he didn't want to lose that, so he just watched her. Always watching from a distance, never speaking. Just like he was doing right now. He was sitting around one of the camps' small fires. Usually he stayed at his own camp, but after the loss of Sophia he wanted to make extra sure that Carol was ok. He felt responsible for Sophia's death because he couldn't find her in time. But lord knows how hard he searched for that kid. Nearly died twice in the process.

To make it less noticeable that he was watching her, he brought some sticks along to make arrows. Might as well kill two birds with one stone. So far today she'd just tidied up around camp, washing dishes or folding clothes. Anything to keep herself busy really. He was so focused on one arrow that he didn't even notice Carol walk over to him until it was too late for him to flee.

"Daryl are you ok?"

Damn her for carin' so much 'bout other people. Why would she be asking if I was OK? I should be asking her dammit. She's the one who just watched her daughter walk out of a barn as a walker and get shot. I just grunted in response and replied in a gruff voice.

"I'm tha one who should be asking ya that, it's my fau-"

He was cut off mid-sentance by her.

"No Daryl. It's not your fault. You did more for my little girl these past few days than her daddy did her whole life."

I felt heat creep onto my cheeks at the compliment, and I found myself kicking the ground slightly with my boot.

"It ain' nothin'"

It was all I could say. I felt the need to brush the compliment off, feeling like I didn't deserve it.

"No Daryl. It was everything. Thank you"

He watched as she said those final words and dropped down to look at his face before wrapping her slight arms around his broad waist. Naturally he tensed at the contact, but Carol made no effort to let go, in fact she just squeezed tighter. After a minute he relaxed and tentatively moved his arms to return her embrace. The pair stayed like that for quite a while before Carol slowly pulled away smiling widely.

"Thank you"

With those last words she walked back to where she had been folding clothes. Even with all their differences they could still be friends. The thought made him smile, and he kept smiling as he got up and headed into the woods. Determined to give her a good meal tonight, even if he died tryin.

**A/N: hope you guys liked it, a bit random like but oh well :) had to go edit it this because Beta's are a thing :P luv ya gurl**

**Feel free to Review and let me know what you thought :D x**


End file.
